A Very Complicated Love Story
by BreZ101
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends in high school until they went their seperate ways in college. Bella secretly loved Edward but she never told him how she felt.They haven't spoke in 5 years but now Bella pays a visit and finds out Edwards ENGAGED.
1. Chapter 1

So here I was, sitting on a plane next to someone I don't even know, bawling my eyes out because I cant get over my high school best friend/love of my life. Okay, so I know I sound a little melodramatic but seriously, what if you found out that the love of your life was getting married to a girl he doesn't even love? Because the person he really loves is you. Okay so maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan but everybody calls me Bella. Five years ago I left Forks, Washington and the love of my life. I was in love- or should I say am in love with Edward Cullen. I left him back in forks along with my best friends because I went off to college in LA to Stanford. It was always my dream to go there and since Edward knew this he wanted me to go down there and fulfill my dreams of becoming a writer. Me and Edward were best friends when I left Forks. We did everything together. We never told each others secrets, we slept in each others arms when we were sad or angry and we were just there for each other. Sounds like a good best friends right? So why am I going back to Forks to visit him and he just told me he was getting married? I have no clue.

Me and Edward haven't really stayed in contact since I left for Stanford. We would have the occasional phone call or email but it was never like how we interacted when we were together back home. He eventually went to Dartmouth so he was basically on the other side of the country while I stayed in LA. We decided that we would visit each other every year but look how that turned out. We never did. I also left my others best friends out in Forks too. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were my best girlfriends but nothing like what me and Edward had. Alice was hyper pixie who wouldn't sit still for five seconds and Rosalie Hale was a blond bombshell model who could be bitchy at times. I was always total opposites from them. I was shy and I'm not saying that I wasn't pretty but I was nothing compared to them two. I had big brown eyes and brown hair and skin the color of white paper. It was nothing special about me. In Stanford the boys there seem to think otherwise.

I dated in California but everyone knew that my heart was still open for Edward to come and steal it away. I guess he only thought of me as a friend because I remember the first time I told him I loved him.

Flashback

I was over at the Cullen's house on the last day of school . This was the day I was going to tell Edward how I really felt.

I walked up to the doorstep and took out my key. I basically lived there so they decided to give me my own key. I had a room there and mostly all of my stuff was there too.

I opened the door and Emmet and Jasper were sitting on the couch playing some video game.

"Hey Bella" said Emmet and Jasper not looking up at me to consumed with there game. They automatically knew it was me because as I said before,Im always there.

"Hey where's Alice", Alice was the only one besides Rosalie and Esme that knew how I felt about Edward. I wanted to discuss what I was going to say to him about how I felt. Edward knew a couple months ago that I was going to Stanford and he took it pretty well ... surprisingly.

"She in her room", answered Emmet. Boy that must be a good game.

I walked up the massive staircase to Alice room on the second floor and opened the door.

"Hey Alice," I said walking into her huge pink and green room. Alice was a HUGE girly girl and never mention the words makeover to her or she will attack.

"Hey Bella, you ready to tell him?" said Alice with her infamous pixie smile on her face.

"Im not sure Alice. I know I said I would do this and all but Im not really sure Im ready to do this.I mean what if he doesn't love me back Alice? Then that will mess up our whole friendship. I don't think I can handle it if we're not friends." I said looking down at my twitching hands.

"Bella, Edward is my brother. I know how he fells about you and he absolutely adores you and you know that. Have you seen the way he looks at you? You guys already act like you're a couple anyway."

"We do not act like a couple." I said blushing and yelling a little bit louder than I intended for it to come out.

"Whatever Bella, but you already know he loves you. You've been best friends for years and I can tell he wants to be more than friends Bella."

"Fine Alice, Ill do it where is he?"

"In his room. Bella, just tell him what your heart feels okay? This will work out perfectly I promise."

So I exited Alice's room and made my way up the second flight of stairs to the third floor. Edward room was always at the very top of the as well as my room.

I knocked on his door and asked to come in.

I heard some movement on the other side of the door and the next thing I know I saw his piercing green emerald eyes. They were filled many emotions that i couldnt decipher all of them. They were filled with hurt, pain, and dare I say...love. His eyes were filled with tears and then the next thing I know he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I just let him hug me for a moment before I pulled away

"What is it Edward, what's wrong with you?" I said rubbing soothing circles on his arm. By that time we were both sitting on his bed facing each other.

"Bella I don't know how to tell you this but I don't want you to go Bella. I cant live without you. You're my best friend, basically my whole life. I didn't tell you before but I got accepted to Dartmouth. So that means were both leaving Forks. But I don't wanna go Bella. I cant stand not seeing you. I love you Bella. You're like another sister to me. You complete me Bella you make me so happy every time I see that beautiful blush yours or that heartwarming smile. I cant not stop seeing your face, Bella." By that time tears were coming down both of our faces at full force.

" I know Edward I cant not see you either. We have to go to college though we can't just stay here our ,whole life. You've got dreams and so do I. I promise well come visit each other. I'll call, write, and do whatever it takes to keep you in my life Edward. I love your like a second brother to me besides Emmet. You're also my best best best best BEST friend in the whole wide world. Nothing will ever change that."

I didn't have the nerve to tell him that I wanted to be so much more than just his friend because he pulled the friend/sister card out on me like he always does but I was too much of a coward to tell him how I really felt. My heart broke into a million pieces when he said he loved me like a sister. A SISTER!! Why couldnt be a lover. I was always the tom boy hanging out and being one of the 'guys' why couldnt he see me as more?I guess I'll just love Edward as a friend right now. Since that seems like that's all he wants from me right now. With that I decided I would keep Edward in my life when I went to college but deep down I wanted so much more than to just be his friend.

With this last thought. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next couple of weeks it was just me and Edward nonstop. Just working on our friendship and talking about the future. He was the one that dropped me at the airport two weeks after our little talk. I was going to Stanford and he was going to Dartmouth. We hugged goodbye and that was the last I ever saw Edward Anthony Cullen.

End Flashback.

So here I am on the plane back to Forks to visit my friends and family, and to help Edward plan his _wedding._ I dont even know the girl he's marrying but Alice told me she was a stup up snob and all wrong for Edward. Ugh! This is so frustrating! So anyway I'm on the plane basically telling my whole story to this guy I was sitting next to named Mike. He was nice and all but so not my type. Anyone but Edward was not my type. Hmmmm I'm pathetic. Basically balling my eyes out and telling my life story to some guy I don't even know. So the plane was finally landing and guess who was at the gate waiting for me.

You guessed it!

Looking so gorgeous that it should be illegal the infamous….

Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Okay guys please review my story. When you do I'll start writing chapter 3!! I have all the pictures of the characters on my profile too)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer or Twilight or Twilight Characters….but I wish I did.**

Okay. So I was standing in the airport in front of Edward and ….wait was that his fiancé standing next to him? If so you might as well kill me now. Oh no they're walking towards me! Why does Edward look like he just saw a god or something? I guess I did look different. I had curves in all the right places now and my hair was longer and I actually had a sense of style now. But I didn't think I looked _that _different. Oh god he's starring at my boobs. This is kinda wrong but I wanted him to stare at me all over. Bad Bella!! Get those thought out of your head. Okay he's just staring at me . Maybe I should break the silence.

"Edward , how've you been? Where's Alice"

Edward POV

I was on my way to the airport in my new Volvo S60 R.(A/N pics on profile of all the characters and cars) It was my baby now along with Tanya. I was really nervous about seeing Bella again. I mean we haven't seen each other in half a decade. How will our friendship be now? Maybe I shouldn't have brought Tanya. That would have made conversing with her a lot easier. Me and Bella were best friends for crying out loud. We told each other everything. Maybe Tanya might feel uncomfortable. To late to turn back around now.

So I was getting married to Tanya. She was great and I really love her and all but she was no Bella. Secretly I always wanted Bella to be mine. I always thought we would get married have kids, the whole nine. I guess things change.

We arrived at Bella's gate and we waited until she arrived. Alice said it would be a good idea if I surprised Bella by picking her up . Kind of like an ice breaker. Ya know. They announced that her plane was landing. She would be here any minute. Immediately I began to think that me being the one to pick her up wasn't such a good idea. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a couple minutes. When I looked up I think I died and went to heaven.

There, a couple of feet away from me was a beautiful brunette. She was hot. She resemble a god, she looked exactly like Aphrodite. She had big brown eyes, I swear when I looked into them my heart almost melted. She had curves in ALL the right places. She had the perfect ass to so squeezable…

Stop Edward you have a fiancé. I looked back at her eyes and they held mine. Oh my gosh.

The beautiful brunette was Bella, my Bella. How could this be, not saying that Bella wasn't beautiful before but she grew…a lot. I couldn't stop ogling at her for one second to talk to her. I almost forgot that Tanya was here, because she started to ask me what I was looking at.

"Tanya, that's Bella let's go and get her."

We started walking towards Bella and she just stood there staring at us. Back and forth between Tanya and me.

We were standing right in front of her for a couple of seconds before she finally broke the ice and spoke.

"Edward, how've you been? Where's Alice?"I swear when she said my name it sounded like a thousand bells ringing at once. Her voice was so beautiful. She was so beautiful. When she said my name I felt Little Eddie stiffen. How could this girl….this woman have such an affect on me.

I realized I was still staring at her and she was expecting and answer. Finally I spoke.

"Bella, is th-that really you?"smooth Edward you sound so lame. Ugh! I'm freaking swooning over Bella, my best friend Bella, and I have a fiancé!! What the hell Edward.

"Yes it's really me! Who'd you think it was? The Queen of England" she started laughing and enveloped me into a warm love filled hug. I hugged back with just as much love.

Forgetting Tanya yet again, she tugged on my sleeve. Oh!

"Bella this is my fiancée Tanya" her face twisted a little when she said fiancé but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

This is going to be a long visit.

Bella's POV

_That's_ his fiancé. She was…..beautiful. She was a blonde with grey eyes that looked very fierce. She was very petite she had curves, but not as much as me. Her skin was tan I don't know how if she lived in forks. She was dressed in a mid thigh purple dress that was very beautiful. She had five inch heels on also. She had makeup on but it was a little overdone. But hey what do I know about makeup I never wear it. Maybe the occasional eyeliner mascara combo but that was about it.

Then there was Edward. His eyes were still the same green emeralds that I fell in love with but now they were filled with confusion and stress. I wonder why. His hair was a copper tone not brown but not red. I was very disorganized and it was so sexy. He was wearing a plane white shirt button down of course. With jeans that fit him perfectly. He was a mirror image of Adonis. Overall nothing about his appearance had changed since the last time I saw him, except now he looked more of a man than a boy.

I pulled him to a bone crushing hug and then we went to get my bags.

"Bella, you look so…different I hardly even recognized you." He said with a sheepish smile.

I had to blush at that. "I don't think I look that different. I just grew up a bit."

"You can say that again" I heard him say under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear it though but I did.

So he obviously thought I was attractive but he has a fiancé for Christ sakes. His wife to be is the mirror image of perfect so I know there is no way in hell that he could want me. Plain Jane Bella Swan.

We got my bags and we headed to his car. And boy was it a car. I know Rose had a field day when he got it because it was such a beauty.

I was staying in the Cullen's house but there was one thing I didn't tell Edward and here is what it was.

"Edward guess what. One of my books is being published and they want me to move down here to Seattle because that's where the publishers are. So … I 'm moving back to Forks!! " I told him happily.

His face turned sour and then he finally spoke. "That's great Bella. I'm so happy your moving back" he said through gritted teeth. What was his problem? I just told him I was moving back to Forks and he gives me a sour puss face. What the hell. I saw his knuckles whiten on the steering wheel the car accelerated to 120 mph.

"Edward slow down!" Tanya yelled from the front seat. God her voice was so annoying. It was squeaky like a mouse or something annoying in that manner.

I was used to Edward fast driving it was just how he rolled. He never got a speeding ticket one day in his life. I'm glad he didn't change his ways for _Tanya._

"Sorry baby' he slowed about 5 mph and kissed her on her cheek.

It was so disgusting! Ugh! How could he kiss her right in front of me? Oh, I forgot he wasn't mine. He could do whatever the hell he wanted with his fiancé. The rest of the ride to the Cullen's was really quiet. I hate awkward silences.

I hopped out of the car quickly and Edward got my bags. These pumps were starting to hurt my feet.

I ran up to the huge Cullen mansion and knocked on the door.

Emmet's big footsteps could be heard from miles away as he ran to open the door.

"Bella……Is this little sister Bella?" He enveloped me into one of his famous bone crushing hugs he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Emmet… can't ….breath" I said between breaths he let go and apologized.

"Yes it's me Em. Edward said the same thing when he picked me up. Do I look that different?"

"Bella you look way different. You grew boobs!!" he continued. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from my lips. There was always a happy aura when I was around Emmet and all the awkwardness disappeared.

Next Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug bigger than Emmet's.

"Alice, I missed you so much!!How have you been" I had little tears in my eyes that were trying to escape. Luckily they didn't.

My little pixie best friend looked as beautiful as ever when her designer clothes and her small angelic features.

"Bella when did you get a sense of style. California must have taught you something" she said . I felt like I was I should be with my second family.

Next I received hugs from Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. We all were finally in the living room and we started discussing Edwards wedding.

"So Edward when did you decide to pop the big question to Tanya?" I really haven't spoken to Edward since I got in the Cullen house. He was sitting down staring at me. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. What was up with him?

Edwards POV

I felt very out of place as I heard my best friend discuss her life at Stanford. I felt bad that I didn't know what was going on in her life the last 5 years. I felt like Bella was the new person but she was the exact same. She was a goddess and I was having improper thoughts about what she could do to me with those luscious lips of hers…..

Snap out of it Edward fiancé remember. I stared at her mouth as she spoke about Stanford looking at how she articulated her words with such precision and how her tongue would roll out the words that her luscious mouth was saying….

She finally spoke to me and I stared dumbfounded at her as stared confused at me.

Finally a smile broke out on her beautiful lips as she said" Hello earth to Edward. What the hells going on in your head? I asked you a question."

"What" I said sounding like and idiot

" I said when did you pop the big question to Tanya". Oh so that's what she said.

"Uh… I proposed to her at out meadow we used to go to remember. I set her up a little romantic dinner and after wards I asked her and she said yes" that's a simple way of putting it I guess.

I saw hurt go across Bella's face for a moment then she quickly composed herself. I was her best friend remember. She couldn't hide emotions like that from me.

"Oh that's so sweet" she said. It was silent for a couple of moments. My family knew that I loved Bella. I basically went through depression when she left. Then I met Tanya. She was sort of a rebound but then I really started to like her and it finally got my mind of Bella. So I stuck with her.

"Bella can I go and talk to you outside for a moment" I had to find out what was running through that pretty little head of hers.

"Sure…. be right back guys"

We walked outside in silence

"Edward what do you want to talk about" she asked me. I really wasn't prepared for that. I knew I wanted to talk to her, I just didn't know what I was going to say. who am I kidding, this was my best friend Bella standing in front of me. Of course I could talk to her. "What was up with you in the car by the way "she asked

I almost forgot I gave her the sour puss face as she called in the car.

"I was just a little shocked that you were moving back that's all. I thought you were never coming back so it was a big…..shock."

"Oh" was all she said.

"Bella, what happened between us. It's like were so distant now" There that summed up what I was feeling.

"Edward I didn't change much you did. You're basically on the couch staring me down. By the way that kinda creeped me out." she laughed. "Nothings different. you just have a fiancé. We obviously can't be that close now because you're going to have a wife. I'm going to be like a seventh wheel now. Rose has Emmet. Alice has Jasper, and you have Tanya. Then there's me Bella. Its not like I can sleep in your bed anymore like old times. Things change Edward… maybe I didn't want them too though" she said barely audible.

But I WANT her to sleep in my bed. "But what if I want things to be like old times. What if I want you to curl up next to me like old times? What if I want to rock you to sleep and be there for you when you have nightmares? What if… what if… I don't know Bella …. I just….." Oh my god the woman has me stuttering. Pull it together Edward.

"We cant always have what we want Edward, even if what we want is right." she said a tear rolling down her face. She walked inside leaving me dumbfounded on the porch.

Then I realized it. I want Bella,not Tanya to be my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Review please so I feel inspired to write more. Sorry about spelling errors. Pictures of characters on Profile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Twilight characters or Stephenie Meyer…there I said it happy now?**

Edwards POV

I walked back inside to find Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Tanya sitting on the couch. Alice and Rosalie weren't sitting there, and neither was Bella.

"Where is everybody else" I didn't want to sound possessive and just ask for Bella so I settled for that comment.

This time Esme responded. "They're getting ready for bed. Bella's had a long day and she wanted to call it a night. They're all sleeping in Alice's room tonight. A little sleepover I guess" Esme said between a giggle.

I don't know why this angered me a little. Maybe it was the fact that I wouldn't see Bella for the rest of the night. But then I thought about Tanya and I wondered why the girls didn't invite her to have a 'sleepover' with them.

"Tanya, you didn't want to spend the night with the girls?" I asked. I wanted to ask my brothers about the Bella situation and I didn't want to talk about it with Tanya sitting in the same room!

"No, I figured they needed some time to catch up, ya know," she said popping her gum.

" I guess you're right" I said taking my seat next to Tanya. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest. This would be a little relief from the whole Bella situation.

"Eddie Bear, you ready to call it a night?" Tanya asked. Gah! I hated when she called me that on Bella could call me that. That was her nickname for me. Mmmh I guess Tanya could relieve some of my sexual frustration.

" Yeah I guess I will call it a night. G'Night guys. See you in the morning" I said while pulling Tanya up the huge flight of stairs.

I heard a chorus of goodnights and we continued to go upstairs.

I was tempted to eavesdrop on Alice's room on the second floor but I couldn't do it with Tanya standing right next to me. So I settled for going all the way up to the third floor to my room with Tanya.

Once we reached my door I pushed Tanya inside. I spun her around so that her back was on the door and I crushed my fierce lips against hers. The kiss started off rough. Our tongues rolling around fighting for dominance. Tanya really wasn't much of a kisser though. She would always slobber in my mouth and it wasn't that sexy. She moaned in my mouth and I felt Little Eddie twitch.

"Ohh Edward…" She moaned while I put small chaste kisses along her collar bone slowly going down to her small breasts.

I pulled her dress over her head and found it very appetizing that she wasn't wearing a bra. I took one of her nipples full on in my mouth and sucked hungrily. The whole while when I was sucking on her breasts, I was thinking how Bella's breasts would taste in my mouth. If they would taste how she smelled, like strawberries and freesia. Mmm I felt my mouth water as I thought of those soft supple e breasts of Bella's. They were so petite but the seemed to fit Bella. If they were in bigger they might've looked odd on her small frame. Therefore Bella was a mirror image of perfect in my mind…. wait a minute her I am about to make love to my _fiancé _and all I can think about is the beautiful brunette one floor down from me. Ugh! get your head in the game Edward.

I continued to go lower down on Tanya, licking her stomach and taking off her small thong with my mouth.

"Mmm Edward I need you now," Those were the only words I needed to hear. I took my pants down swiftly and but my throbbing cock in her pussy with full force.

"Uggh" we both moaned together. I started to quicken my pace as I went hard in and out of her. So was so loose it was kind of a turnoff. I started to wonder if Bella was tight……… mmmm bad Edward! Back to Tanya.

"Mmmm " she moaned as she orgasmed. I came shortly after her. I pulled out of her and she put her hot mouth on my cock. She took my whole 9 1/2 inch dick in her mouth with no gag reflexes kicking in at all. She moved her tongue up and down my length as she bobbed her head up and down. I wondered how Bella's luscious soft pink lips would feel on my throbbing cock………mmmmmm I need Bella.

Bella's POV

I ran inside to a worried Cullen family and Tanya.

"Hey guys I think I gonna call it a night. Alice and Rose we should have a mini sleepover like we used to do. What do ya think?" I asked trying to get a distraction from me and Edwards's conversation.

"Sure "they said in unison.

"Bella were going to have so much fun. And we could give you a makeover!! We're going to paint your nails, do facials….."Alice basically squealed at me.

" Whoa, hold it there pixie I don't need a makeover" then she turned her pout on me full force. It was so adorable. She looked so sad…I had to give in.

"Fine Alice but nothing major okay?"She started smiling again.

I almost forgot Tanya was here but then I saw her looking out of place on the couch. I decided to be nice and invite her to our little 'sleepover'.

"Tanya, would you like to join us. I asked in my overly polite voice.

"No thanks, I think Edward and I are going to hang out tonight. Just the _two _ of us"she made sure to put the emphasis on the two. I had to hold back a gag because I didn't want to think about Edward having sex with _Tanya_ but it was his fiancé after all.

"Okay, if you insist" with that me Rosalie and Alice skipped upstairs to Alice's room without another look back at Tanya.

As soon as we shut the door to Alice's room she said" Okay Bella spill, what did you and Edward talk about?"

Uhmm was I really ready to tell them about me and Edward little talk.

"Ughh…he just wanted to know why I was acting all weird lately and I just basically told him he was the one acting weird not me. He said he wanted us to be like old times, but I told him it wouldn't work out because he's getting married "I said. There that summed up what happened. I hadn't told them what Edward said about wanting to sleep with me though. That was more than they needed to know.

"Oh my gosh "Alice and Rosalie squealed at the same time.

"What?!" I said rubbing my ears. Jessh, they sure did know how to puncture your ear canal.

"Edward loves you Bella, cant you see that? He doesn't to be with Tanya he wants to be with _you_. He really does love you Bella. When you left Bella he basically went into depression. He wouldn't eat or sleep he wouldn't talk to anyone. He basically cut off contact with anything that had to do with you. He found Tanya as sort of a rebound girl and it became more than that. But cant you see he's wanted you from the beginning Bella. He needs you. You two are perfect for each other, like two puzzle pieces waiting to be connected together "Rosalie said while Alice nodded her head vigorously.

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say. You both know that I've always loved Edward. Ever since I first laid eyes on him. I thought we would get married one day. That's how much I loved him. Then I come back home expecting us to magically be together but I find out he's getting married! Do you know how that made me feel? I basically broke down on the plane coming here thinking about the situation. I want Edward, I need him bad. But we can never be together now because he has Tanya." I said tears about to release from the brims of my eyes.

"Bella he would get rid of Tanya in a heartbeat if he could have you. We just have to come up with a plan to get her out of the picture." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alice, I'm not going to break up their wedding. "even though deep down that's what I want to do.

" No, you're not going to break up the wedding. You're basically going to make Edward fall in love with you even more than he already is. You're going to make him love you so much that _he's_ going to break it off with Tanya and come to you "Alice said in a rather chipper tone.

What is this hyper-active pixie crazy she's basically telling me to seduce Edward into loving me.

"I don't think I can do that," I said looking down at my feet.

"Come on Bella, you're a bombshell looked at you. You're beautifully, curvaceous and Edward loves. He just has to love you a lot more so he can finally get the balls to break up with Tanya." Rosalie said looking straight into my eyes , turning her ice blue eyes on full force.

"….Okay I'll do it but I don't want to do anything drastic that will hurt Tanya" why did I always have to be such a nice person. Why couldn't I just bomb the bitch!

Suddenly we heard moaning coming from upstairs and I could've sworn I heard someone cry out Edward in pure pleasure. Silent tears started streaming down my face.

Suddenly my two friends enveloped me into a hug and started rubbing soothing circles in my back.

After that incident we decided to wait and do the makeovers tomorrow.

I laid down in Alice's bed next to Rosalie and Alice for what seemed like hours while they fell asleep.

I turned over and looked at the alarm clock. It read 2:43. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to go downstairs.

I slowly crept out of the bed not waking Alice or Rosalie and walked silently downstairs.

I was greeted my a shirtless Edward in pajama bottoms eating a bowl of Cap N' Crunch.

"Hey" he said flashing his crooked grin at me. My heart stopped for a second

"Hi" I simply said. Then I forgot what I was wearing. I had on blue Victoria secret tank top on and white and blue polka dot boy short underwear on.

I blushed crimson red. But Edward had seen me naked plenty of times before when we were younger …. But now we were filled with sexual frustration and that's when things get complicated.

"Couldn't sleep" he asked taking another bite of his cereal.

"Yup… I see you couldn't either" I said sitting next to him on the kitchen island.

"Yeah…it's been a long day" he said.

You can say that again I thought. Long day couldn't even describe what happened today.

It was an awkward silence between us for a couple of minutes before I finally spoke.

Edward about what happened outside today; I didn't mean to hurt…." I was cut off by his smooth voice.

"No Bella you didn't hurt my feelings. I realize that things can't be the way they were because I have Tanya now and I don't think she would like it to much if she saw us sleeping in the same bed." He said chuckling.

My heart crushed into a million pieces when he said this. Why couldn't he love _me _not her. Of course I knew he loved me but he didn't love me like he loved her.

"Edward I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I guess I am kind of sleepy now "I faked yawned.

"Okay, night Bella. He said putting his bowl into the sink.

"Good night Edward I said walking up the stairs into Alice's room.

I knew I had to do Alice's plan now, I just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay guys. I basically got no reviews from any of you. I have way more than enough hits but no reviews for some reason. Please, please, please could you guys press the little button under my story that says "review"? I'm getting kind of discouraged you know. I might discontinue the story if this chapter doesn't get the reviews going. Well that's about it besides… review please!!!!_

_p.s. thanks _**edwardandbellabelong2gethe**_**r **__for helping me keep my head up!_

Bella's POV

Okay, so I was going to let Alice and Rosalie create a plan to get Edward to fall in love with me. Should be easy right?

Wrong.

A brush was being yanked through my hair and I swear Alice just burned me with her curlers. I had been sitting in Alice's bathroom for hours; she and Rosalie had been primping me for my new appearance with Edward. They had been working on me for close to 3 hours now and my but was sore and by the feeling of it, it felt like I would potentially have to chop it off because the lack of blood flow.

Finally Alice said, "You're done. My work of art is complete!"

I spun myself around to look in the mirror and the brunette staring back at me was not Bella. No, it could not be Bella. The girl in the mirror was a hottie! My long locks of hair looked shiny and luscious. I had some make up on but it wasn't an over kill. Some soft brown eye shadow, mascara, a touch of brown eyeliner, and some lip gloss. They didn't bother to put on blush because I could do enough of that by myself.

"Wow guys. I look hot!" I said hugging Alice and Rosalie.

"You know we are geniuses. " Rosalie said smirking.

"Thank you so much guys" I exclaimed. This would definitely be a good confidence boost for me. This plan started to seem like it would be a definite success.

"Okay, now remember Bella we're going to dinner tonight and then a club afterwards. The key mission for the plan today is jealousy. You have to strut your stuff in front of Edward, and flirt with a couple guys to show him that you are irresistible. He needs to know that if he doesn't catch you now someone else will." Rosalie said while slipping me into a brown dress that I had packed. It went just mid-thigh and hugged in all the right places. ( pic on profile under Bella)

"I'll meet you guys downstairs in ten minutes" I said walking up the stairs to my room.

Today I really didn't see Edward at all. Esme said he and Tanya went out to look at the flowers for the wedding. They were gone all day. She said they would be back for dinner and nights "outing" as she liked to call it.

So the girls and I spent all day talking about the plan and ways to put it in action. Alice decided the couples and "Bella" would enjoy a night out. Dinner and clubbing.

Perfect.

So, I was almost ready. Just need to get my heels on, which by the way make my pale legs look miles long. I was walking down the stairs, keeping my eyes on my feet so I wouldn't trip, to the front door when all of a sudden I skipped a step and ended up falling into someone's arms. That person just happened to be Edward.

Edwards POV

After me and Tanya's _long _day of wedding planning I was finally relieved when the evening came around.

Alice informed us that we were going out tonight and that seemed like a good idea, at the time. Then I see Bella coming down the steps dressed beautifully.

_My own personal angel._ I thought. Damn she looked good. Her hair was so beautiful it went down her back in long waves. Her big brown doe eyes made me look like I could see into her soul even though they were down looking at her feet.

She was so damn sexy, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Suddenly I saw her about to collide with the steps, so I sprang up and caught her. She was so soft, and she fit so perfectly in my arms. She was going to be the death of me. Especially when I had my future wife standing a yard away from me.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I'm such a klutz. This happens all the time…"She stammered.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I still remember your equilibrium challenged" I chuckled letting her go from my arms, although I didn't want to, but it was bound to cause talk.

"Ready to go" she asked everyone once she stood up straight.

"Yup," Emmett's booming voice said."Lets eat. I'm starving!"

"Bella, you'll ride with Edward and Tanya and the rest of us will take Emmett's truck?" Alice said walking out of the door.

"Okay…" Bella said sounding a little bit PO'd.

We stepped into the car and Tanya tried to make small talk with Bella. Bella always answering back politely. The restaurant was only a little ways down the road so we didn't spend that much time with awkward conversation.

We sat down at a big table in the back of the restaurant. This used to be Bella's favorite restaurant when we were kids.

When we were all seated, Bella spoke to me.

"So Edward, how was the wedding planning today?" Bella asked sounding convincingly curious.

"Great!" Tanya answered for me. "Were almost done with everything, aren't we Eddie Bear"

"Yeah we are" I said cringing at the nickname.

"Mmmm" Bella said looking down at the menu, even though she knew it by heart.

While conversation swirled around me I couldn't help but notice Bella in her dress. She looked so beautiful, the way the dress hugged her curves, I just wanted to eat her up.

Bella's POV

I looked at Edward from across the table, he was staring at me. I mouthed the word " what" to him really wondering what he was looking at. "you look beautiful tonight" he mouthed back.

I blushed crimson red. "Thanks" I mouthed back and began talking to Rosalie.

We ate our dinner in a very homely fashion. Conversation flowed smoothly and it felt like when I used to eat dinner over Alice and Edwards house when I was a kid. It felt nice.

Finally, we decided we would head to the club. This is it, I thought to myself. I have freaking dance my ass off in hopes that Edward will be jealous.

Well here goes nothing.

_A/N Club scene next chapter Bella will be feistly!_

_Both Edward and Bella's POV._

_PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys but this story is officially over. I know that it has taken me way to long to say this but here it is. I have no desire to finish this fic, and I want to say sorry to all of you that have been waiting for updates (but haven't gotten any). But I thank all of you for your support over the years!

-Briana A.


End file.
